WILLIAM RETURNS
by pinkknt
Summary: Seqeal to Baby mystery, you may want to read it first...William gets out of jail & has only revenge on his mind. Yumi is having gorey dreams, & thought's. But what would happen to Yumi is these dreams & thought's ndstarted to come true?Rated for blood. R
1. where everyone's at in life

"You're out Mr. Dunbar". A stout woman said, as she open the prison sell.

"It's about time". The prison dweller replied, steeping out of the sell he's known for 2 years.

"Tell the hell man au revoir for me, will yah"?

William walked out of the jail with his head held high and his cell phone that he hasn't seen in what felt like an eternity in his muscular hand. Quickly William called an old friend, and hopefully she will be able to help.

"Hello"? A secretary asked as she answered the offices line.

"Yes hello is Mrs. Gauthier in"? William was calling the only person he knew that would help him.

"No, she stepped out for lunch". The secretary sounded annoyed as if, everyone should know that Mrs. Gauthier was out.

"Could I please have her cell number; it's a matter of life and death"? William knew it was a matter of life and death but not for him.

The secretary gave William the phone number he had asked for, and then hung up with out saying a word.

"Perfect, oh just perfect"! William said snickering as he called the privet number.

200 miles away from where William was standing in Whitewash Village Mr. and Mrs. Stern were outside with there little two year old daughter, Avril.

"Oh she looks just like her mom, when she smiles". Ulrich Stern said turning to his wife.

Yumi Stern turn her head towards her little ball of sun shin.

"She may look like her mom when she's happy but when she's mad she looks a hell of a lot like you". Yumi turned back to Ulrich and he was laughing.

"Your right about that". Ulrich chuckled.

Avril was playing in a freshly bloomed garden. The big tulips were almost as tall as the two year old. A signal Butterfly flue off a tulip as Avril came running throw. Avril accidentally tripped on a rock and fell faces first into the dirt. Yumi stood up and was walking over to her, but Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand.

"She's okay, she a big girl". Ulrich pulled Yumi back into the patio chair.

Yumi didn't get back up to see if her daughter was okay, but she did elevate her head so she could see if Avril was alright.

Avril popped up her head and shook it, she felt a little dizzy. Avril saw her mom looking over at her; Avril waved her hand and continue to play. Yumi lowered her head back down, and then turn to Ulrich. Ulrich was sitting in another white patio chair reading a book.

"What book are you reading"? Yumi asked as she tried to look at the cover.

"Angles and Demons, by Dan Brown". Ulrich replied not even looking up from his book.

"What's it about"? Yumi didn't have anything else to do so she would most likely keep asking questions.

"It's about world-renowned Harvard symbologist Robert Langdon. He's summoned to a Swiss research facility to analyze a cryptic symbol seared into the chest of a murdered physicist". Ulrich continued to read his book.

"What page are you on"?

"482". Ulrich replied.

"How many pages are their"?

"Yumi, hunny I can't read when your asking me all these questions. Why don't you go into the house and cheek your E-mail. Like you said Aelita has been

E-mailing you a lot. And I'm sure you'll hear from Odd or Jeremie".

"Okay, and I'll put Avril down for her nape when I'm in theie". Yumi looked over at her little girl.

"Ulrich"?

Ulrich took a deep breath. "Yes Yumi"?

"Look". Yumi pointed over to Avril.

Avril was in the grass sleeping, with her tinny thumb in her mouth.

"I guess these are the moments that make being a parent great". Yumi said.

"Yah". Ulrich agreed.

_Trying isn't to bad ether. Ulrich laughed to himself. _

Back by the jail William had reach the mystery woman.

"Hello"? A feminine voice answered.

"It's me". William told the woman.

"William dear, when did you get out of the slammer"?

"Just this morning". William said in a country twang.

"Oh we most have lunch together". The woman said with a pleading voices.

"Good I need to talk to you about something, but first how about you send your driver over to this joint to pick me up"?

"No, I don't want my reckless driver to pick up precious cargo".

"Very well, when are you coming this way"?

"I was on my way to lunch with a friend but I'll cancel, and come get you".

"I'll be waiting". William hung up the phone.

Yumi had just but down Avril in her bed.

"Night sweetie". Yumi said as she walked to the door.

"No mommy, story before you leave please"?

"Well alright, what do you want to hear this time"? Yumi sat down in a rocking chair next to Avril's bed.

"Uh…uh…the X computer man persons".

"Oh you mean XANA"?

"Yah, yah X computer man".

"Okay. A long time ago when I was a teenage an evil love struck Sissi finds your daddy's diary". Yumi stop to the sound of laughing.

"Silly mommy daddy doesn't have a dairy". Avril giggled.

"Well back when he was young he did. Now where was I oh yes. He was blackmailed into being Sissi boyfriend. During a trip to a swimming pool, Jeremie and I had the opportunity to find it his dairy. When I'm looking for the dairy the new electric bus that is being used for the field trip is possessed by XANA, and starts acting weird as a result. I ends up finding Sissi's diary during this, and uses it to blackmail her into giving up the location of Ulrich's. Back on the bus XANA makes it turn on the city's petro-chemical plant, threatening to blow up a sizable portion of the city".

Yumi stopped and look at Avril she was fast asleep.

"And we save the town". Yumi got out of the chair and tipped toed out of the bedroom.

In the Sterns office Yumi reads her E-mail's. She has one from Aelita and Odd.

**Aelita's E-mail**

_Dear Yumi_

_Hello Yumi you'll not believe the news. Jeremie asked me to marry him, and I said yes. He really is a sweet guy._

_So how are you doing? Hope to see you soon. And I expect you, Ulrich, and Avril could come to are wedding. _

_-Your friend Aelita Belpois. Doesn't that sound cool? Bye. _

**Yumi E-mail's back**

Dear Aelita

Oh I'm so happy for you, and Yes you can expect us their. I wouldn't miss it for the word. And I can't wait to see the rock Jeremie got you. I hear his company is doing pretty good.

Well I'm doing just fine, but I have kind of a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Nothing that wont blow over. Talk to you latter Mrs. Belpois.

-Yumi

Yumi sent her e-mail off to Aelita then opened Odd's.

**Odd's E-mail**

Hello Yumi

So did you hear Aelita and Einstein are getting married?

Big shocker their, I'm I right?

Well hope to hear from you and Ulrich soon.

ODD, Peace out

**Yumi's E-mail back**

Odd,

Yes I just read about Jeremie and Aelita getting married in the news paper. It's not hard to fined, it's on the cover! Just joking, but Aelita did tell me. And your right it's not shocking at all, it was love at first site. Well got to go. Hope to hear from you soon.

-Yumi, peace to you Odd .

"So William, dear how has it been" ? A motel looking woman asked, as they ate there lunch.

"Bitter sweet". William said taking a bit out of his chicken breast.

"Oh. I'm just going to take a wild guess that you're here to talk about Yumi"? The woman asked.

"We have a win"! William said taking a sip of his Coke.

_Mmmmm, the taste of soda hasn't been in my mouth for years. _

"We'll what do you want me to help you with"? The woman was very testy.

"It's quit simple, I touch Yumi for putting me in jail. And we get ride of Ulrich". William laughed like a mad man.

"One problem. I heard that they have a child. Who would take care of the baby"?

"Oh so little minded but so held dearly".

The lady turn her head 90 degrees.

"She'll be are first target". William explained.

The woman smiled, and Williams smiled bigger.


	2. The houses

**Here's my second chapter. I hope you like it, and I did try and make it the best possible. R&R**

Yumi walked out on the patio. Ulrich was still reading his book, but descried to set it down and talk to his wife.

"So how's the gang"? Ulrich asked taking a sip of lemonade.

"There great, epically Jeremie and Aelita".

"How so"? Ulrich sat up in the chair so he could focus more.

"Jeremie and Aelita are finally getting married". Yumi smiled and stole a mouthful of Ulrich drink.

"Oh good for them". Ulrich didn't really seem interested because he knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Yep". Yumi agreed.

"So did you hear from Odd"?

"I sure did, but he just talked about Aelita and Jeremie getting married". Yumi said sitting in Ulrich's lap and rubbing his knee slowly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking"? Ulrich asked lifting up his eye brows.

"OH YAH". Yumi said in a sexy voice, and twirling her figure up and down Ulrich upper leg.

Yumi got off Ulrich and grabbed his hand. Pulling him down there houses hallway and to the master bedroom. Ulrich shut and lock there bedroom door.

"Theo"? Mrs. Gauthier yelled as she stepped into her house. Her voice seemed to echo though the empty quarters.

"You can stay in the guest room William". Mrs. Gauthier offered. "Put don't let anyone see you in this house, and you don't have to worry about keeping the guest room clean. No one's ever in there anyways". Mrs. Gauthier lead William up a winding stare case.

"Why don't you want people seeing me huh"? William asked, already knowing the won word answer.

"Press". Mrs. Gauthier said.

"Yah the press could be a big pain in the crapper, I should know. My story of being put in jail at 17 for having guns and other things in school. It went front page for weeks. And when ever us guys got to watch T.V. their would usual being something about me. It gave me a good rape in the lockup though." William had to admit.

"You should be praying to GOD every night, that the court didn't find you guilty for what Yumi said you did". Mrs. Gauthier said, knowing very well that William did blackmail, and sexual harass Yumi with ever other thing that fit's into the sexual category. But most of all he tried to kill Yumi at an old factory bridge for Hell sake.

"You better believe I pray, but know matter what I know that I didn't touch Yumi in anyway , judge what's your name ". William said lifting up his left arm as he walked down a dimly lit hallway.

"Here's the guest room. It's fully equipped with a bed, cable T.V., computer, and a hook on bathroom. Hope you enjoy your stay at hotel SG". Mrs. Gauthier said sarcastically.

"Thanks babe." William said kissing Mrs. Gauthier on the cheek and shutting the bedroom door.

_Why do I help out this guy, Mrs. Gauthier asked herself?_

Mrs. Gauthier heard someone yelling down stares.

"Toodle Doodle, I'm home". Mr. Gauthier yelled.

_God I hate the nick name!_

"Were are you at, Toodle doodle"? Theo asked as he was walking up stares.

"Oh I'm coming " Mrs. Gauthier said running over to the stare rail.

_No need for my husband to see by the guest room door._

Mrs. Gautier thought as she hugged Theo.

"How was the day at your offices" Theo asked?

"Fine the shipping line for Diamond Face Make-Up will be ship out…"

Theo walked past his wife, not even paying any attention.

_God why do a have this man in my life?_

Theo waked into the bathroom and turned on the bath. He took off his shirt before he shut the door. Theo had a six pack of rock hard abbes.

_Oh yah, that's why. _

Mrs. Gauthier walk to the closed door and opened it. Quietly shutting it behind her and help her husband take a bath.

William was at the bedroom computer looking up something's. And he found just what he wanted 30 miles north of his friends house. William steeped out of the bedroom and called out his friends name. Know one answered so he tried again.

Mr. and Mrs. Gauthier were having a blast with the bubbles in the clean white tub, when Theo told his wife to be quit.

"I think someone in are house". Theo whispered.

Mrs. Gauthier knew just who the person was.

"Oh I'll look, I probably just left the TV in are room on again, sorry let me turn it off". Mrs. Gauthier got out of the tub with bubbles dripping off. She got on a blue robe then steep out of the bathroom. Let the steam flow out as well.

"William"? Mrs. Gauthier yelled.

"William was down stares and heard his voices. He walked up half the stares then saw Mrs. Gauthier. She walk the other half of the stares to him.

"Be quit my husbands home, and he's not very found of you".

"I know sorry, but I found out were Yumi is living now". William choked a grin.

"How'd you do that"?

"Little thing called enter net". William replied handing a piece of paper to his good old pale and just smiled tell he could smile no more.

On the paper the address was.

5021 River way drive, Whitewash Village.

"So when are we going" William asked?

"Lets go tomorrow. I don't have work tomorrow so it's a done deal. Now I'm getting back into the tub. And remember be quit". Mrs. Gauthier walked to the tope of the stares then turn around. She mouth the words. ' be quit'. And went into the bathroom. William walk back to the guest room, to come up with the master plain.

**There you have it. Pleas review and tell me if you **

**hated it**

**it was okay, but just okay**

**liked it**

**really like it**

**or down right loved it**

**oh and if I'm not asking to much could you tell me why you choose your answer :b **


	3. ONLY ONE CAN SEE THE NIGHTMARE !

**HERE'S CHAPTER THREE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. UH AND PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IF YOU THOUGH-UP. PEOPLE SEEM TO THINK IT'S JUST PLAIN N.A.S.T.Y. **

There was a baby crying in the house. It sounded like a high pitch howl of pain. Yumi lifted her head and heard it was Avril. Yumi got out of bed, slipped on a robed then tied the two dangling strings around her hour glass waste. Ulrich looked around.

"What's going on"? Ulrich asked grabbing for his boxers.

"Avril, she crying". Yumi said walking rapidly out of there bed room leaving a stud Ulrich.

"Yumi"! Ulrich called after her. "know one's… crying".

Yumi was now running down the hallway to Avril. Yumi went bursting into the sleeping toddler's toy covered room. Avril was fast a sleep and there was know crying what so ever. Not even a slit whimper. Ulrich walked throw the door, with his boxes and a white-T shirt on.

"Yumi, what's wrong"? Ulrich pulled Yumi out of Avril's room and shut the door.

Yumi was breathing hard, and sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Ulrich, you didn't hear that crying. It was like someone was in Avril's room cutting her with knife's".

**Flash back **

"_STOP"! Ulrich yelled point the gun at Williams's heart. "Yumi come here". Ulrich commanded._

_Yumi was going to run to his side, but William grabbed her foot. Yumi fell to the ground._

"_Let go of her, or I'll shoot". Ulrich shouted._

_William never listed to Ulrich before, and he wasn't going to start now._

"_You don't have the balls". William toted Ulrich._

"_Let her GO"!_

_Pulling out a pocket knife that he had in his jacket. William held it up to Yumi's neck._

**End flashback**

"Yumi I think your just sleepy, you should go back to bed. And I'll wait for Avril to wake up". Ulrich took Yumi by the waste and walked her to there room.

Yumi turned to Ulrich. "It wasn't a dream, you have to believe me". Yumi just knew it was NOT a dream. How could it be? It sounded so real.

Ulrich watched as Yumi sat down on the bed.

"Ulrich I'm not tired". Yumi repeated.

"Just try to get some sleep". Ulrich shut off the bedroom lights and left the room.

"It wasn't a dream, my daughter was screaming in pain". Yumi said aloud to the blue painted wall.

Yumi decided to give in to Ulrich orders, and laid down for a little catnap.

**Yumi's dream **

_Yumi was in a room with Avril. The room was blurry but she thought it was her living room. William was in the kitchen holding a knife. He walked into the living room and took Avril's hand. _

"_How much blood can I get out of this one"? William asked Yumi. _

"_This one, what do you mean"? William pointed to the living room corner. Yumi turn to see seven tiny girl's that looked just like Avril, hack up into miniature peaces. Yumi screamed and ran to grab Avril. But it was to late, William had already cut her throat and was drink the red blood flowing from the little girls torn head. _

_William tossed Avril's head to Yumi. Yumi screamed and then William came after her with the knife. Yumi was running to her the bathroom, so she could lock the door. Yumi jumped into the bathroom, and locked it. Yumi took a deep breath and turn around. William was sitting in a bloody bath. Yumi saw Ulrich hanging from a rope with dripping from his torn gut. _

"_Ulrich". Yumi yelled then tried to get the door back open. It was to late. William got out of the tub, blood dripping of him and stabbed the knife into Yumi's arm. Pinning her to the door. _

"_It's time cowgirl". William yelled yeehaw._

**End dream **

Yumi popped up in her rooms nice warm bed screaming, and holding the covers. Yumi looked at the arm William stabbed her in. Then was nothing there, but sweat.

"Ulrich"! Yumi screamed.

Yumi heard foot steps coming from the hallway and then Ulrich was in the bedroom.

"YU….". Ulrich stopped short. Yumi was shacking and she was sweating so much the blackest looked damp. Ulrich walked to the bed then got on his knee's. He looked up at Yumi then grabbed her hand. Yumi jumped and pulled it away. "Yumi, what happen"? Ulrich asked successfully grabbing her hand and holding it close to him.

Yumi didn't want to worry Ulrich about the dream so she lied.

"Uh…there was a uh...big spider on the head board". Yumi couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yumi I've known you since we were teen's, and your not afraid of spiders". It was true Yumi wasn't afraid of spider but that didn't mean she didn't like them.

"It startled me that's all".

"Hum Muh". Ulrich dropped Yumi's hand and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Yumi got out of bed and went to the masters bathroom to take a nice cold soak.

_Maybe this bath will cool me down_

Yumi thought stepping into the chilly liquid.

Ulrich was in the kitchen making Yumi's favorite dish. He found cooking kind of relaxing. Ulrich grabbed the salt and pepper, he throw a splash of salt into the meat for his spaghetti. Then a pinch of pepper. The smell of cooking rolls filled his nose.

"Avril, go wash up for dinner". Ulrich said.

Avril was in the living room playing with a Barbie doll.

"Okay, Daddy". The little girl yelled back, then went into the bathroom.

Avril stepped on a stool to get to the sink. Yumi was just getting out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. Yumi heard running water, and smelled dinner. Yumi peeked into the bathroom and saw Avril washing her hands in, in,.

"Avril no"! Yumi yelled pulling her hands out of the blood-spattered water.

"Mommy"? Avril looked confused.

Yumi grabbed for a towel and whipped the stick substance of her and Avril's hands.

The smell now was not of delouses food, but of rotten flesh.

Ulrich had heard commotion and walked to the bathroom.

"What's going on"? Ulrich question looking at the frantic Yumi.

"Ulrich, there's blood in the sink"! Yumi yelled.

Ulrich walked over to the pearly white sink.

"Yumi's there's nothing in there". Ulrich was getting worried for his wife.

Yumi walked over to the sink and turned it on. Clear water streamed out.

"Ulrich you have to believe me, Avril was washing her hands in it. Look I even whipped it up with this towel". Yumi shoved the towel at Ulrich.

Ulrich look at the towel and saw only spots of water, that Yumi whipped up off Avril's hands.

Ulrich turned to Yumi.

"There's nothing there but water". Ulrich said picking up Avril and taking her to the kitchen for dinner.

Yumi looked at the towel. Just water.

_There was blood, wasn't there? Yumi questioned what she saw. _

The next morning William got up and put some new close on. He went into the guest bathroom, and used someone's tooth brush. He did want to look his best for Yumi So he also shaved with a ladies shaver and apple smelling soap.

William walked down stares and saw Mrs. Gauthier standing at the door, waiting for him.

"What, your husband wont miss you"? William sound a bit jealous .

"No he never notices I'm gone". Mrs. Gauthier said in a cracked voices.

"Oh, well you no you all ways could come live with me if you wont to". William offered.

"Hello you live with me you god da". She cut short. Someone was coming down stares.

As fast as lighting William was out the door, fallowed by Mrs. Gauthier.

They both ran to the parked car in the drive way. William jumped in the front seat.

"Uh no, your not driving".

"Oh come on, I know were it is and you don't". William said.

"Fine". Mrs. Gauthier gave in fast.

William buckled his seat belt and went speeding down the road.

"Oh hell William, do you really want Yumi that bad"? Mrs. Gauthier asked as William brook the sound brayer on speed.

"Yes, more or less died". William drove on into the low morning sun rises.

**I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS TO BAD. A LITTLE GOREY BUT AT LEAST IT WAS INA DREAM. YAH SO ANYWAYS KNOW ONE WOULD BE THAT GROOS IN REALLY LIFE. OR WELL MAYBE SO WEIRDO'S OUT THERE. **

**(NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE THAT DOES THIS FOR A UH GORSS LIVING, EWW)**

**PLEASE REVIEWING. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK. GOOD OR BAD. **


	4. Therapy

**R&R**

Ulrich dragged Yumi out of their car and too a three story building.

"God Ulrich, stop". Yumi said as he dragged on.

"Yumi sweaty, you need help". Ulrich replied pulling Yumi into the building door.

Yumi looked around the room. It was small and cluttered. Books and kid toys were on the ground. A TV was screening a movie. And there was a man at a desk drinking coffee for breakfast.

Ulrich walked over to the man.

"Yumi Stern". Ulrich motioned to Yumi. "Is here to see Dc. Fargo".

"And I'm here to see her". A man said from behind Ulrich.

"Dc. Fargo, thanks for seeing Yumi so soon". Ulrich walked over to the man and shook his hand.

"Fallow me to my offices". Dc. Fargo said pointing to a glass door on the far side of the therapy complexes.

Ulrich walked over to Yumi and took her waist. Yumi pushed him away.

"Don't, Ulrich, please just…don't". Yumi couldn't believe Ulrich took her to a loony help center. She wasn't crazy. Something is going on. But what the hell is it?

"Please sit". Dc Fargo pointed to a white sofa. Ulrich sat on the left side of the couch. Yumi looked at him and sat on the right.

_I want to be as far away as possible, ULRICH! _Yumi's mind screamed.

_Why can't she see I'm doing this to help her, I'm worried about you Yumi_? Ulrich looked at Yumi, Yumi took a quick glances at him then looked at the psychoanalyst.

"Now Yumi I heard that you think, you saw your daughter washing her hand's in blood"? Dc. Fargo asked in a normal voices.

"No I didn't think it, I saw it with me own to eyes". Yumi shot back.

"Yumi, have you been having any interesting dreams lately? Something that has your daughter or husband in it"? Yumi didn't have to think about this for one second, she could still see the dream playing in her mind. The blood, the little girl's tattered. And Ulrich filling the bath with his own blood.

"Yes". Yumi replied looking once more at Ulrich.

Ulrich was looking at the short heavy shirk.

"How about you tell me, what the dream was about"?

Yumi didn't answer.

_As if I'm telling you a thing._

"Yumi". Ulrich said scooting to her side of the couch.

"Please, I'm just worried about you. I love you and that's why I brought you here. Please tell Dc. Fargo what you saw in your dream." Ulrich reached for Yumi's hand and kissed it.

Yumi smiled to Ulrich words and loving jester.

"Okay". Yumi said and started to tell the horrible thing she saw in her nightmare.

**AFTER YUMI TALKE'S ABOUT HER DREAM**

"Uh well, this is very common. In fact most people come back to me and say it was just a show or movie that really got to them".

Ulrich sighed, then stood up.

"See Yumi, nothing is going on, it's all in your head."

"No it's not! I haven't watch a scary move since Avril was born, 2 years ago." Yumi yelled at both men.

"Well". Dc. Fargo heisted. "Some people believe that their dreams, are giving them warning's, that something simile may happen in that person life's. And in this case, you Yumi, should remember it's all in your head. And try to ignore it." Dc. Fargo didn't like telling people this, but this woman seem really sure of what she had dreamed.

Yumi stood up and walked out of the room.

_Oh god Avril, Ulrich, WILLIAM. He better not do anything to me and my family. Or I'll chop off his hand and then us it to strange him. _

Ulrich walked out of Dc. Fargo's office's and quickly fallowed Yumi.

She was in the car, waiting for her slow husband to get his butt in the car and DRIVE. Ulrich got into the car, and rotated towards Yumi.

"Hunny, I'm sorry I took you in their. I just thought".

Yumi interrupted.

"You thought that it was all in my head, even when I told you it wasn't. N ow the loony doctor believes it was in my head to, and just to ignore it. Well I can't ignore a Avril's scream for dear life Ulrich! I just can't." Yumi turn to Ulrich, tier's rolling now her irritated facial gaze.

Ulrich pushed them away with his thumb's.

**FLASH BACK**

William took both his thumb's and whipped Yumi's tiers away. Grabbing her chin and lifting her face up, so he could see her eyes. He kissed her passionately, and then pushed her up to the tree……..

"Yumi what was that about"? Ulrich asked whipping her tiers more gentler then William had done. His fingers where warm and caring when Williams were cold and filled with hatred.

**END FLASH BACK**

"Just drive". Yumi said coldly, pulling away and whipping her tiers on her shirt. Ulrich drove home as fast as he could. When they got home, Yumi jumped out of the car and ran inside. Avril was playing with block's, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Yumi's smiled and come down a bit. But what would Yumi become, on what happens next?

**Please review, hoped you liked **


	5. Knife it and party

**Here's the next chapter, so sorry for all the spelling in the last chapters and probable this one. My friend that cheeks spelling has been working and hasn't been able to check. But she's gets off at midnight, and all ask if she could check all the chapters before she goes to work tomorrow. That way I can put them up again with better spelling and grammar. Please R&R. And for those that stand with me all the way out, YOU'RE THE GREATEST :D**

In the clearing William could see a signal white house. Yumi's house. William pulled up to the drive way, and Mrs. Gauthier got out of the car with her sale's bag. It read

_**Diamond face make-up. **_

Mrs. Gauthier walked up to the house door, and William drove back down the street so know one would see him, at least not yet.

Mrs. Gauthier nock on the door, and Ulrich opened it.

Ulrich's mouth dropped open.

"Hello sir would you like to bye some 'diamond face make-up' for the wife"?

"Well I'll be a monkey uncle, Yumi come here". Ulrich yelled from the door way.

Yumi walked to the door holding Avril in her arms.

"Well I'll be a monk…".

"I've said that already my sweat". Ulrich said looking at Mrs. Gauthier.

"Oh well this is a little odd". Mrs. Gauthier said, pretending not no know Ulrich or Yumi.

"It's Ulrich and Y…Yumi". Ulrich studded utterly shocked on who was standing in the door way.

"Ulrich"? Mrs. Gauthier smiled hugging Ulrich, and taking in his sent. Yumi put Avril down and pulled Mrs. Gauthier away from **_her_** husband.

"Don't touch him". Yumi was very protected of Ulrich, diffidently when he's around Sissy.

"Well what the hell are you doing all the way out here"? Ulrich asked happily. Ulrich never did get along with Sissy but they got closer after her helping stop Xana a couple of time's.

"Oh just selling some fabulous make-up". Sissy smiled.

"What can't live off daddy any more". Yumi glared. Yumi hated Sissy more the anything, well excepted William.

"Ha, ha, ha, actually I own a make-up factory and I'm just wanting to sale some of my protects. Is that alright with you Yumi"?

"No it's not, but thanks for asking". Yumi shut the door in Sissy faces.

"One, Two, Three". Sissy said out loud, counting down the second's till Ulrich open the door and said sorry.

_Right on queue _

Ulrich opened the door.

"Sorry Sissy Yumi a little uh…".

_She a little crazy if you ask me. _

"Nerves". Ulrich said, looking over at Yumi and Avril playing on the floor with blocks.

Yumi turned towards Ulrich, then got up and put Avril down for her nape. And when she came back Sissy was in **_her_** house, with **_her_** husband drinking out of **_her_** coffee cup.

"Why the bloody hell are you in my house"? Yumi asked in a slight whisper, so she wouldn't disturber Avril.

"Oh Yumi, I didn't mean to bother you. I didn't even know you lived here". Sissy sounded so inanest.

"Mum hum, I'm just sure you didn't".

As Ulrich was trying to get Sissy and Yumi to play nice, William was getting out of his car and running towards the back of Yumi's house. William peered inside Avril's bedroom. The sleeping Girl look so peaceful, William was going to have to put a stop to that.

William opened the window.

"So sad that the window wasn't locked". William said aloud to himself.

William jumped up into the bedroom and walked slowly to Avril's crib, in the sinter of the room.

William put his hand down in Avril crib and brushed her cheek. Avril wigged in her crib, as William picked her up. William put her back down and grabbed a knife out of his tweed jacket.

Sissy was out of Yumi's house, and god she better be out of her life.

Yumi walked down the lighted foyer, to Avril's room. Yumi screamed, and ran back down the hall.

"Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich". Yumi was at his side holding him.

"W…what is it"? Ulrich questioned.

"Avril come quickly". Yumi pulled Ulrich down the hallway to Avril's room.

Ulrich walked over to Avril's bed and looked in the crib, all though you could see the knife thought the bares of Avril's white wooden crib. The knife was in between Avril's legs, only about three inches from her small white upper leg. Ulrich picked up the knife and read a note hocked on to it.

_Dear Yumi _

_Homicide or murder,  
aborting or killing.  
It just doesn't seem right,   
but people are willing._

The blinded people don't see   
that so many lives are taken.  
The baby just dies,  
never to awaken.

Abortion is murder;  
it's all the same.  
It's a matter of death,  
not just a game.

So you chose to kill,   
you thought it was the right thing to do.  
Now your new baby will soon be dead,  
and you'll wish you were too.

You made a mistake,  
now you have to pay?  
Don't blame the poor baby,  
she deserved to stay.

_-William _

Ulrich walked out of the room, he was steamed about the note. Yumi fallowed with Avril in her arm's, sleeping. Yumi wasn't going to leave Avril in her room all defenseless. Yumi put Avril down on the living room sofa. Yumi then picked up the phone and was going to call 911 till Ulrich put his arms around his waste, and kissed her neck.

"Ulrich stop, I'm calling the…". Yumi stopped short as Ulrich nibbled her ear. Yumi shook him off and called the police. As a man answered the phone Yumi told him about the note. The man said that they'd send a patrol car over the area, and not to worry because attacks weren't normally around Whitewash village. Yumi told them who this man was, and that he was a threat. But the office's just ignored her and huge up.

"So, what's up"? Ulrich rubbed Yumi's shoulders.

"Their sending over a police car, to look around". Yumi wasn't at ease.

Ulrich moved his hands slowly up and down Yumi's waste. Ulrich bent down, lifted Yumi shirt up just past her belly-button and kissed her abdomen. Yumi looked down at Ulrich, and he smiled wildly at her.

"Ulrich no, I have to watch Avril". Ulrich lowered his smile to something less then a frown. Then he pushed out his lower lip and whimpered like a dog.

"Ulrich are you begging"? Yumi laughed.

Ulrich's eye brows popped up and down, then Ulrich eye traveled down the hallway to their bedroom.

Yumi shock her head, no.

Ulrich rubbed his head on her leg, and whimpered more.

"Your pathetic". Yumi was still laughing.

"That's why you married me". Ulrich said.

"Well I didn't marry you for your good looks". Yumi teased.

Ulrich picked Yumi up.

"Now you made me mad, you should be punished". Ulrich started walking down the hallway.

"Ulrich put me down, I'm not wanting to have s…". Ulrich cut Yumi off as he licked her bottom lip.

Ulrich open there bedroom door and put Yumi down on the bed. Ulrich then penned Yumi down and kissed her with passion.

As Ulrich and Yumi were kissing Avril was starting to wake up.

Ulrich pulled off Yumi's clothing, Yumi pulled off Ulrich's and they kiss some more.

Avril sat up and was walking down the hallway, taking her time.

Yumi moaned Ulrich's name.

Then she rolled on top of him. Penning him down and doing what ever she please with his giving body.

Avril walked into the bedroom and chocked her head.

Avril then toddled over to her mommy's and daddy's bed and got up on it. Her parent's didn't even see their daughter at the end of their bed, watching them.

_What they doing? _Avril asked herself.

Ulrich moved back on top.

_Daddy is hurting mommy._

Avril crawled over to her tossing parents and tapped Ulrich on the back.

"Daddy know hurt mommy, it's bad".

Ulrich jumped, and Yumi yelled from his fast shifting wait.

"Avril"! Yumi said in total shock. "Was Daddy hurting you mommy"? Avril asked getting off the bed and walking over to Yumi's side.

"Um know, hunny". Yumi couldn't believe she didn't see her own daughter.

_Love makes people blind. _Yumi thought.

"Why were you yelling"? Avril was young but smart, and she wanted to know what her parents were doing.

"Um". Yumi didn't know what to tell her daughter, she was to young.

Ulrich looked over Yumi's blanket covered body, to see Avril with eyes of wonder.

Ulrich took some blanket, as Yumi directed Avril over to her father.

"Daddy was that a dance".

"What"? Ulrich was utterly confused.

"You know daddy a dance, like on Bernie. When they sing and dancy all around".

"Avril, my sweet, I'll tell you when you get older".

"Daddy, I wont to know now". Avril whined.

Both Ulrich and Yumi didn't know what to say. They knew their daughter would keep asking till they told her.

"It was the Tango". Yumi spitted out.

"Oh I heard of a uh Tango". Avril smiled, thinking she had persuaded her parents to tell her what they were doing.

"I want to learn the Tango. Can I have lesson from you or mommy"? Avril asked Ulrich.

"Know"! They said in unison.

Avril folded her arms, and walked to her room to play.

Ulrich looked over at Yumi and stared to kiss her again.

"Ulrich, stop Avril's up". Yumi pushed him away and got out of bed.

Ulrich took mental note's as Yumi slipped on her under cloths. Then she put on a black short skirt, and a white halter top. Ulrich got up and slipped on boxers, He hugged Yumi tenderly and finished getting dressed. Yumi and Ulrich went out for fun, with their friends that night.  
So Yumi left Avril with her parents, and told them to watch her like a Hawk.

**That night**

"Hey guy's, what up". Odd yelled as he walked into the dance club. Odd walked up to Ulrich and patted him on the back. Then he went to Yumi and kissed her cheek.

"Hello Odd". Yumi said pushing him away, "This cheek is only for Ulrich". Yumi giggled, along with Ulrich and Odd's laughter. All three of them sat down at a table in the back. Jeremie and Aelita hadn't showed up yet, so Odd order a couple of beer's. Odd and Ulrich drunk a Bud Light, and Yumi drunk a Coorse. After two beer's each Jeremie and Aelita showed up. Aelita ran and hugged Yumi.

"Hi Yumi! It's been so long since I've seen you. I love your out fit". Aelita said franticly hugging her black haired friend.

"Aelita, hi. I've mist you. And I love your out fit too". Yumi hugged Aelita back. Aelita was wearing a pink/ Ivory wrapped dress. With a black bored belt.

"Jeremie". Yumi walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "So your getting married"? Yumi said.

"Yep". Jeremie replied.

Aelita walked over to Yumi and showed her the ring.

"Wow that baby is huge". Yumi yelled over the music.

Aelita smiled then walked over to Ulrich. Aelita gave him a hug then Odd one.

"So Einstein, what's up in the computer word"? Odd asked about Jeremie's computer company name X.A.N.A.

"Oh nothing". Jeremie didn't want to talk about work when they were here to have FUN.

"Hey Aelita want to dance"? Jeremie asked.

"Yah"! Aelita sounded really hyper.

Jeremie took Aelita to the dance floor, and they dance's to the song called

**I'm to sexy**

"Yumi, do you want to dances"? Ulrich asked.

"Sure, but what about Odd".? Yumi looked over to him.

"I'm fine". Odd yelled though a crowed of hot girls surrounding him like hungry sharks.

Yumi turned back to Ulrich then pulled him out on the dance floor. Light's above spackled. The music got louder and louder. Yumi rubbed up against Ulrich, and teased him, more then he could take. Ulrich took Yumi off the dance's floor and in to the men's bathroom. Ulrich started to make out with is hot wife in a stall.

Back on the dance floor, a slow song started to play.

Jeremie got up close to Aelita and rapped her in his arms.

"I love you so much, Jeremie". Aelita whispered in his ear, as they dance's.

"I love you to, Aelita". Jeremie kissed Aelita's lips. .

After the song was over Jeremie took Aelita back to the table.. Ulrich and Yumi were still in the bathroom, Odd was talking to a gorges girl. She had long brown hair, blue eye's and a hot pink dress on that showed off her curves. Her name was Emily Leduc. She went to Kadic Academy and was in a grade higher then Odd and found him very weird. But now all she was thinking was how hot he was in his cloths. Odd was wearing a black tank top that showed all his muscles. And a common pair of blue jeans.

"Hey guy's where's Ulrich and Yumi"? Odd ask as Jeremie and Aelita sat down.

"Don't know, one min they were dancing like crazy the next". Jeremie stopped.

"Pouf". Aelita said.

"Pouf"? Odd question.

"Yep they puffed". Aelita replied and took a drink of water, she never did have a tasting for beer or whine.

"So Odd, who's this"? Jeremie asked, referring to the woman next to him.

'Oh, this is Emily from school". Odd whispered something in her ear. Emily laughed and pulled Odd towards the exit.

"Well tell Ulrich and Yumi that I'd love to hang out more. After all I didn't see them much. Bye guys". Odd was out the door.

"I'm gone go to the restroom, then we should go". Jeremie said to Aelita.

"Oh but…".

"What is it"? Jeremie asked.

"We just didn't talk much to Ulrich or Yumi. I wanted to see them some more".

"If I see them on the way to the bathroom I'll tell them that you wanted to talk some more". Aelita smiled.

"Thanks Jeremie".

"Anything for my girl". Jeremie stood up and walk to the bathroom. Aelita watch as he was swallowed into the crowed.

The bathroom was big and empty, well except for one stall at the end of the room. Jeremie heard moans and saw cloth's on the stall floor.

"Get a room". Jeremie said.

Ulrich open the stall smiling.

"J man". Ulrich said drunk and happy.

Yumi's top body pooped out of the stall.

"Oops". Yumi said covering herself, "Hey Jeremie you and Aelita having fun"? Ulrich most have touch Yumi somewhere to make her giggle and kiss him.

"Uh about that, Odd left ,he said to talk to him soon. And Aelita wants to chat before we leave". Jeremie eye's shifting away from Ulrich and Yumi to the stall.

"Do your thing, and when your done tell Aelita that will be out in a min". Ulrich shut the door and Jeremie hard sound's he didn't know existed.

Aelita and Jeremie were waiting for Ulrich and Yumi for over 15 minutes.

"Oh lets just go". Aelita said sadly, picking up her purse and walking to the door.

Jeremie cot up with her and grabbed her hand.

They walked out of the door not know that this mite be the last time they ever seeing Yumi and Ulrich.


End file.
